This invention relates to means for storing video cassettes and video cassette storage and shipping boxes.
Heretofore, the only known provision made for the orderly storage of video cassettes and most storage and shipping boxes for video cassettes has been to provide rectangular peripheries for the video cassettes or boxes which afford stacking them in side by side relationship. One exception is the storage and shipping box for video cassettes described in a U.S. Patent Application being filed concurrently herewith, assigned to the assignee of this aplication, filed as Ser. No. 896,586, 4/14/78; now U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,896. That application (the content whereof is incorporated herein by reference) teaches and claims a rectangular plastic storage and shipping box for video cassettes which was known to applicants before the invention described herein was made. That storage and shipping box includes a hook portion projecting over a recess in the box. The hook portion of the box may be engaged over a horizontal member passing through the recess, and the storage and shipping box further includes a handle portion on its edge opposite the hook portion that is stored flush with the outer surface of the box, but can be swung out and manually engaged to facilitate hanging the box on or removing the box from a horizontal member.